


She's perfect

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunith and Uther take Merlin and Arthur to pick out their own puppies</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'Imperfection'
> 
> Not beta'd, sorry.

„This one? Are you sure?“ Hunith bent down and looked at Merlin.

Merlin looked at her with a huge smile on his face as he pressed the wiggling puppy against his chest. “Yes!”

Uther huffed. “Arthur, make sure you pick the best one.”

Arthur was surrounded by the other puppies and reached for one.

“Not that one, it’s too small. We want a good, strong dog, not the runt of the litter.”

After a while, Arthur had picked the puppy Uther wanted while Merlin still cuddled the small dog with the crooked ears and the too-short tail. 

“My dog is the best!” He announced as he dragged the puppy that tried to get out of his hold over to where Merlin sat on the ground.

“No, mine is!”

“Yours looks funny and it’s so small. It’s not perfect!”

Merlin smiled as his puppy yawned and got comfy for a nap in his arms. “To me, she is.”


End file.
